


You'll Spoil Your Dinner!

by MyWitch



Series: 25 Days of Drawing - 2016 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, F/M, attempt at chibi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Greedy guts Hermione Granger tries to swipe a freshly baked cookie from Professor Snape.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hikorichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikorichan/gifts).




End file.
